Christmas Kiss
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Everyone is going Christmas shopping but Annabelle can't find the perfect gift for Toshiro. Or will she? Read to find out!


**Yes I know it's not Christmas anymore but I still wanted to get it up.**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I put up one of these. The last one didn't go well and I've been feeling down about it.**

 **So please do try to enjoy what I have and be kind.**

Bleach

Christmas Kiss

Toshiro x OC Annabelle

It was a cold snowy night as Annabelle, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, and Toshiro all were meeting Ichigo, Orihime, Karin and Masaki.

"How are you?" Annabelle asks hugging Ichigo.

"I'm great Annabelle." He hugs back. "Are you guys ready for Christmas shopping?"

"Yes!" Karin and Momo both shout. Rukia nods and Annabelle runs ahead.

"Annabelle!" Rangiku and Toshiro run after her.

"What such fun friends." Masaki says. Karin rolls her eyes. "Yes they are."

Ichigo sighs as the rest of them chase down Annabelle.

As the group walked around the city looking in the windows for Christmas presents,

Karin and Masaki both found matching watches and Ichigo knew exactly what to get them... For next year.

Annabelle already knew what to get everyone.

Rangiku was getting beer.

Rukia was getting a snowflake necklace while her brother was getting a cool sword.

Don't ask how she can afford that.

Renji was getting hair bands.

Orihime was getting a beautiful tea set.

Momo was getting this rose hair pin.

And Ichigo and his family are getting homemade fudge.

Annabelle just needed to find a gift for her captain.

Everyone seemed to know what they wanted to get. Except Ichigo since he doesn't have much money to get anything.

Annabelle just needed to find that special gift for Toshiro.

But Toshiro wasn't all that crazy about gift giving. he only tagged along because Rangiku and Momo made him.

Annabelle is the only one that seems to give his respect. So maybe this once if he could find something Annabelle wanted he would get it for her.

"This is such a good idea!" Momo said skipping along the road.

"Yes. Thanks Ichigo." Rukia said.

"It was Annabelle's idea." Ichigo said.

"Where did she go?" Renji said.

Toshiro saw her heading up to another store.

"I'll find her. There should be an ice pond somewhere. Meet you there." Toshiro said and hurried on up to catch her.

Toshiro watched her look inside a few stores then she stopped.

"It's so beautiful out." She said.

Toshiro guessed she knew he was behind her and walked up and stood next to her.

"It's so white and pure. Like you, captain." She said.

Toshiro felt his face growing hot.

"What could I get you for Christmas? I have everyone else's already. I just needed an excuse to shop for you." She admitted.

Toshiro looked shocked at her. "You wanted to get me something?" He asked. "You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. And I still do." She turned to look away from him. "I just can't find the gift that's perfect." She said.

Toshiro didn't know what to say. Annabelle was the sweetest girl he ever met and she loves helping him out when it comes to paperwork. Or even getting Rangiku to do hers. But this...

"Annabelle." He called her name as she walked under some arch thing. He ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"I don't need anything. As long as you are here nothing can ever give me...what's the word. Joy?" Annabelle turned to face him with a light pink face.

"Look. I know you are a great helper and an amazing reaper and all. But I really don't need any gift. You have a kind heart as it is. You are caring and you have a positive personality. You are just perfect when you are you. And..." Toshiro stopped.

"You aren't listening to me." He realized she was looking more up. He looked up to see what Annabelle was looking at and it was...

"Mistletoe." Annabelle said. "It's a tradition to...kiss under it. If two people are underneath it." Annabelle wasn't going to lie about how she feels.

"Um..." Toshiro wasn't sure how to react to that. They were colleges. Co-workers. Partners. How was he suppose to...kiss the girl he admires so much? Wait. What?!

"Captain. Where is everyone else?" Annabelle asked.

hearing everyone shouting and laughing they both peeked through the pine arch and saw Rukia, Rangiku, and Ichigo on the ice playing.

Orihime and Momo were building a snowman and Renji was being pummeled by Karin and Masaki.

Toshiro and Annabelle laughed at everyone. It was so nice seeing them all together.

"Well at least everyone's having fun." Annabelle said.

Toshiro didn't say a word. He only sighed and got closer to Annabelle.

"Cap-tain?" She asked nervously.

"Shall we get going then?" Toshiro asked.

With a breath of relief Annabelle nodded and the two of them went down in the snow.

It was all fun and games when they got back with everyone else.

Toshiro and Annabelle join in on the ice skating and boy it was fun!

Until Annabelle ran right into Toshiro and they both fell over.

"Oh no! Captain are you-" Rangiku stopped speaking seeing the two...kissing?!

Annabelle fell right on top of Toshiro and ended up kissing him after all. Once she pulled away both of them had deep red faces. The only thing was...Annabelle laughed and said: "Merry Christmas Toshiro." With a sweet smile.

The End.


End file.
